A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch
by Teagirl-be-Klainer
Summary: Blaine always seems so hesitant when it comes to public displays of affection but sometimes, he could be pretty awesome when he wants to be. Klaine Kurt/Blaine Fluffy One-Shot


**A Better Kiss, a Hotter Touch**

Blaine always seems so hesitant when it comes to public displays of affection. That is, if he decides to do anything at all. Usually, he would hold my hand but only where it can't be seen. A kiss on the cheek, if no-one is in the hallway. Well, there is the occasional hug when we see each other, but even after that, I always see his eyes dart around to see if anyone saw us.

There was a time where we were at the Lima Bean and we were talking. Just like we always do. This conversation wasn't really different to any other conversation that we have but he obviously wanted to hold my hand in this one. As he was going to put his hand on top of mine, he looked to his left and eyed a couple of football players lounging around on the couches. After a few moments of his hand hovering over mine, he finally pulled it back and it settled on his coffee cup.

He only ever relaxes when he is at my house or I am at his. When he's at my house, we lie on my bed watching his choice of Disney films or my choice of musicals, snuggling, oblivious to Finn, Carol and my dad being only down the stairs. We were oblivious to the world around us, oblivious to the hate. At least when we were at Dalton we were allowed to do what we want without being afraid of anyone telling us otherwise. Then I dragged him out of McKinley. Out of his comfort zone. Just so that I could feel safe and secure, which was really selfish of me, I know that. What makes me love him even more is that, he actually did it. So I guess I could take another year of walking on eggshells through the halls of McKinley. Well, that's what I thought a week ago. Blaine's selflessness still never ceases to amaze me.

"I'll see you at Glee Club, OK?" Blaine told me, gently squeezing my hand for a second before letting go and walking past me towards his next lesson. I didn't see it but the sound of my shoulder colliding with the lockers could be heard from a mile away and the pain shooting through my arm was enough to know that it was caused my some over-sized Neanderthal. The first thing I saw when I looked up was Blaine turning swiftly around to face me again in shock before anger etched his way on to his beautiful features. The painful throbbing in my shoulder continued as I tried to get myself back up on my feet. Blaine quickly came to my side and lifted me until I was stable enough to stand on my own. We both glared at the backs of Karofsky and Azimo as they walked away, laughing hysterically.

"Are you OK?" He asked, concerned. His hazel eyes were huge and his eyes furrowed, causing lines to form on his forehead. Oh, how I wanted to smooth them down for him. He oddly resembled a kicked puppy even though I was the one getting the beating in this situation.

"As good as I'll ever be." I replied, smoothing down the wrinkles on my new Marc Jacobs coat. "I've had worse."  
That obviously didn't make the situation any better seeing as though he looked more hurt than he did before. His hand found mine and instead of letting go immediately after as I expected him to, he stayed latched onto me, like a lifeline. He was staring at his shoes as if he was embarrassed about something. He even looked guilty. Suddenly, he looked up, staring right into my eyes. I could see a mix of different emotions. There was anger, sadness, regret and, surprisingly, determination. His other hand found its way to my neck and a second later, his lips were on mine. They were soft and warm but forceful, as if he wanted to prove something.

Everybody who would have been disgusted or who would have reprimanded us for showing them something so disgusting could have gone to hell at that very moment because they were soon forgotten. It was just him and I in our own little world, lips attached and I hoped that the moment would last forever but he pulled back and looked at me again.

"You didn't deserve that. I should have been there to protect you, like a good boyfriend should. I'm walking you to your next class." He ordered, adamant that I wouldn't get hurt again, not as long as he's around. True to his word, he walked me right up to the door of my French classroom. What I didn't expect was that afterwards, he grabbed my hand, kissed my cheek and whispered "See you later, love".

He stroked the back of my hand for a few seconds before turning around and walking proudly towards his own classroom.

Yeah, Blaine could be pretty awesome when he wants to be.


End file.
